


Music and Hounds

by silvertrails



Series: Warrior and Minstrel [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Maglor cannot find little Celegorm.





	Music and Hounds

**Music & Hounds  
** By CC  
November, 2006 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

The story is set in Tirion, YT 1281. Maglor is thirty-two years old, and Celegorm is thirteen. This should be read after “Feelings”. 

Omar and Nielíqui are characters from The Lost Tales. Omar is Salmar’s twin, and is said to have the most beautiful voice among the Maiar. Nielíqui is Oromë’s and Vana’s daughter, and friend to Omar. 

25 Fluffy fics prompt 16: Puppy/Kitten 

50 Passages prompt 05: There was something in this tree that I have never seen before. 

Thank you very much to Alex for beta reading this fic. ^__^

* * *

_In Tavros’ firths and pastures green_  
Had Huan once a young whelp been.  
He grew the swiftest of the swift,  
And Oromë gave him as a gift  
To Celegorm, who loved to follow  
The great God’s horn o’er hill and hollow  
(Lays of Beleriand: 236) 

 

The woods had never seemed to be such a veritable maze of greenery, and the chirping of the birds had never before bothered Makalaurë at all. He loved the small singing creatures, and normally he would spend hours just listening to their songs, but not now. He needed them to be silent so he could hear the sound of a broken twig or the voice of a scared elfling calling out for him. Where could Tyelkormo have gone? 

Shaking his head, Makalaurë continued his path through the woods, carrying both his backpack and Tyelkormo’s. The elf-brat had only taken his bow and arrows, which made Makalaurë think that his brother had not meant to go far... Surely Tyelkormo was doing some mischief, as always. Makalaurë sighed. Why was it that he was always the one in charge of Tyelkormo? Why couldn’t Maitimo take care of the brat from time to time?  
Father will be so angry if something happens to Tyelkormo, and Mama will never trust me again... 

He froze. What if Tyelkormo was badly hurt? Trying not to panic, Makalaurë called for his brother once again and made a sound of despair when there was no answer. It would be Makalaurë’s fault if his brother was hurt. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep, but after searching for rabbits for nearly two hours, even Tyelkormo had seemed to be tired. That had been wishful thinking, Makalaurë mused. That elf-brat never seemed to run out of energy. 

_Please, be alright, Tyelkormo..._

Laurelin’s light was already waning, but Makalaurë was not going to leave the woods until he found his brother. He was about to call again when the sound of a beautiful voice stopped him. It was a song in praise to the Valar for the beauty of the Blessed Lands, and the haven it was for the Firstborn of Ilúvatar. It was the voice that held Makalaurë in thrall, though. He stopped walking, feeling as if the voice was talking to him, soothing him and promising that everything would be alright. 

The voices grew silent suddenly, and Makalaurë blinked. What was he been doing? Tyelkormo was still lost! He was about to run away when two beautiful beings came out of the woods. The male had gray eyes and wore his long dark-blue hair loose. The maiden had wavy brown hair, which was kept out of her face by a beautiful copper circlet. It looked a lot like one of Grandpa Mahtan’s works. Were these Valar? Makalaurë had seen Lord Aulë once, and these beings seemed to be younger, somehow... 

“I think you enchanted him with your song, Omar,” the maiden said. She was holding a puppy, but she let it down before approaching Makalaurë. 

“Hello, little one,” she said. “Is something wrong? You seem to be lost.” 

“I’m not lost,” Makalaurë said shortly. “It is my brother who is lost....” 

“Calm yourself, son of Fëanaro,” Omar said. “Nielíqui and I will help you find your brother. He cannot be far from here.” 

“How do you know my father’s name?” 

He smiled softly. “I have seen you with him, but we can speak about this later. First we need to find your brother.” 

The puppy suddenly jumped up on Makalaurë, barking and wiggling its tail. Makalaurë patted his head absently. He would have smiled at the puppy’s eagerness if he were not so worried about Tyelkormo. 

“Down, Huan,” Nielíqui said. “What is your name?” 

“Makalaurë. My brother is called Tyelkormo.” 

“We will find your brother, Makalaurë,” Omar said soothingly. He picked Huan up and made it sniff the backpacks. “Is one of these your brother’s? Huan is still learning, but I am certain he will be able to track Tyelkormo.” 

“This is also Tyelkormo’s,” Makalaurë said, taking out a small hunting knife. Huan sniffed at it too, and started to bark excitedly. Once Omar placed it down, the puppy rushed away. They all ran after him, but Nielíqui left them behind. Makalaurë wondered if she had wings on her feet. Omar shook his head and slid an arm around Makalaurë’s waist. 

“Allow me,” he said. “Don’t be afraid. I just want us to go faster.” 

Makalaurë nodded, and soon they were going so fast that his feet barely touched the ground. He should be feeling cold, but it was as if a warm air cocoon surrounded him. Omar made him feel strangely safe. Soon they had reached Nielíqui, and they could hear Huan bark ahead before going completely silent. 

Makalaurë gasped, worried, but Omar’s comforting hold kept him from panicking. “I am certain that your brother is not hurt. Can you not sense that he is not alone?” 

Only then did Makalaurë feel the strong presence ahead, and heard a horse neighing and other hounds barking. The thick vegetation seemed to bend back as they passed, and Omar finally slowed down and let go of him. They reached a clearing, and there was Tyelkormo, sitting under a tree and playing with Huan. The puppy was lapping at the brat’s face and hands, and wagging its tail like mad. Tyelkormo’s bow and arrows were lying on the ground, apparently forgotten. 

“Look, Kano!” Tyelkormo exclaimed. “It likes me!” The shameless elf-brat was smiling! 

Makalaurë wanted to shake his brother and demand he apologized for scaring him, but he was simply too happy to see the elf-brat was alright to act on his feelings. His eyes drifted to the tall figure standing there. 

“That is Lord Oromë,” Omar whispered. 

Makalaurë nodded and bowed respectfully. “Greetings, Lord Oromë.” 

Oromë smiled. “Greetings, Makalaurë. As you see, your brother is safe. He has promised to never scare you again, and I believe he intends to fulfill his promise. I will leave you now. Nielíqui, Omar, come with me.” 

“Yes, Father.” 

“Go with Nielíqui, Huan,” Tyelkormo said quietly. The puppy lapped at Tyelkormo’s face once more and jumped into Nielíqui’s arms. She smiled at them one last time and mounted Nahar behind her father. Soon they were gone and only Omar remained. 

“Stay safe, Makalaurë,” Omar said. He turned to Tyelkormo. “I am certain you will see Huan again, Tyelkormo. Now I must take my leave.” 

Makalaurë placed an arm around his brother, and they both watched Omar disappear into the woods. Makalaurë could hear Omar sing, but the sound was softer and did not enthrall him again. He turned to look at his brother. 

“Why did you leave like that, Tyelkormo?” 

Tyelkormo flushed. “I was going to come back soon, but there was something in a tree that I have never seen before, and I got distracted.” 

“What was it?” 

“It was just a bird that I had never seen before. It flew away, so I climbed up this tree to see if I could find its nest. I think I climbed too high... Lord Oromë found me up there, and helped me down. He promised to teach me how to hunt if I behaved... I am sorry, Kano.” 

Makalaurë nodded, fighting the urge to reprimand his brother. It didn’t seem to work as well as whatever Lord Oromë had done. 

“Will you tell Mama I escaped?” 

“I don’t know yet,” Makalaurë said. “It is late, and she will ask why we stayed here for so long. Hopefully Papa has not yet returned from the Linguistic Guild.” 

“I am more scared of Mama...” 

Makalaurë grinned and mussed Tyelkormo’s hair. “We will think of something to tell her. Or we will tell her we met Lord Oromë.” 

Tyelkormo gave him a doubtful look. “Do you really think that will stop Mama from being angry?” 

“No, but it is all we have. Come now. Bring your bow and arrows. Maybe Maitimo is already home. We can ask him to help us. Maybe Findekano is there too. You know Mama would never reprimand you if he is there, but Papa would, so let us hurry back home.


End file.
